


Cast Our Emotions Aside

by psyco_chick32



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, inspiration: art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lives change on a moonlit night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Our Emotions Aside

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** [Inspired by this piece of art](http://cati-art.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d3bcvpz)

Two opposites thrown together by the whimsy of fate now traveled together out of habit.

“I don’t need your protection,” she’d sneered when, for some inexplicable reason, he’d stopped to assist her in destroying a persistent swarm of Hell Wasps.

“I did not offer it.”

No overtures, no “pleases” or “thank yous” for two strong-willed, prideful beings. They were opposites in every sense of the word: black and white, human and demon, female and male.

They were complements, each admitted silently. Him without a human heart; she without a human soul.

They were powerful, calculating and wise in the ways of demons and men. While her youthful reincarnation and his useless half-brother wandered Japan in search of shards, they discussed plans, and traps, and took the longer approach.

It was more satisfying to draw the trickster half-demon out and trap him in a web of his own making.

He watched her in the moonlight; it glistened off her would-be skin. Some part of him wondered what it would truly feel like.

Tenseiga pulsed.

She gazed out of the corner of her eye; he shimmered from his hair to his toes in the full moon light.

The fang at his waist pulsated with youki.

He’d learned by now not to question his father’s lessons. With one swing – in which she wondered why yet another man would betray her – he slashed through her clay body.

And it became whole.

After a moment, the two gave in with abandon – a single passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the anime/manga. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Originally posted to LiveJournal on September 15, 2011
> 
> Word Count: 250
> 
> Prompt: "Abandon"


End file.
